Never Ending Saga
by TheCommander0464
Summary: Story about my Dreams of Pokemon, StarWars, Transformers, and various others. Read Chapter one first! I will include a chapter as a dictionary of words/mentions that I use!
1. Disclaimer

The Upcoming chapters will contain details and characters from stories that I don't own! Such as: Pokémon, Star Wars, Transformers, Transformers Prime, and a few others that will be mentioned!

I Am **NOT** admitting ownership, or Affiliation with any of these Copy Rights! Although I hope those who own the copy rights, and their  fans will like the story!

These things all happened in dreams I've had since I was little. Some things were written down a long time ago! If things don't make sense, I might be able to explain, Or I might have forgotten some of the Facts.

This story still roams inside my head, explaining the Never Ending title of the story!

Some characters might and will refer to real people that I have met in my lifetime! Some of them were young when I met them and this is my interpretation of their destiny in a fantasy! I tried to bring out the strongest of their character in life!

If any of the characters do not want to be written about… Message me and I will make it more mysterious of your name, but not your stature in my story.

I might edit some chapters if I remember details of what happened.

Some things might be violent... In an otherwise peaceful world. I am sorry if I have ruined any of your views of these things/stories.


	2. Definitions

Definitions

SF: Strike Force consisting of Rocky, Jyn, Tower, Nathan, and a handful of other Anime soldiers.

Anime: People who live in places of cartoon reality as anime in real world sense.

Home World: Planet Pokémon renamed for the home of the SF and U.R.

Mayor: A place of power in a government, also Mayor Curtis good friend of Emman and father of Paul.

Code Name CHAOS: Code used for the assault on election day by the Empire.

U.R.: a Union built to unite nations and worlds against the Empire. Stands for: United Republic

Empire: First created by Paul, then Count Duku, and Shadow General Grievous,* Also the group created by the Sith to fight the Old Republic and Rebel Alliance (Separatists).

Shadow: The form emitted from the body opposite from light, also the group of terrorist anti-Knights.

Knights: Handpicked by The Commander and is rarely called the anti-Shadow force.* Also called Jedi by the Old Republic and Rebel Alliance.

Emman: The Commander, Agent E, White Knight, the Leader of the U.R.

General Grievous: A weak A.I. unit built by the Empire*(Star Wars™). Shadow version VERY DANGEROUS leader of the Empire.

Sith: Anti-Knight* mainly used as name for Anti-Jedi.

Old Republic/Rebel Alliance: Forces formed to fight the Empire*(Star Wars™).

Terminator: First A.I. Unit of the Empire. Resembles a A-1 Battle droid used by the Separatists.

Annihilator: First official A.I. Unit of the U.R.

A.I.: Artificial Intelligence. Best of the U.R.: THE CPU. Best of the Empire: Unknown.

THE CPU: An A.I. System built to control the U.R.'s Interweb. Pronounced as Computer. Stands for: Central Personal Utility.

Commandos: A unit created by Agent E that is made of the best trained magic soldiers.

Strike Force Heroes: A new unit built in the footsteps of the old.

Enhanced: Super soldiers that would lose their bodies if not helped by Agent A2 and the Enhancers.

Storm Troopers: The last known unit of the Empire. (Star Wars™)

Transformers: Consists of Auto Bots, Mini-Cons (U.R.), Decepticons, Insecticons, and Mini-Cons(Empire), Beasts(?)

Elites: A group of the best trained gun soldiers.

T.A.: Transformers Anime.

S.N.: Super Noobs.

Coreton: The main planet of brickalized soldiers.

Brickalized: Pixelized, what happens when you go through a CORE Portal to Coreton.

CORE: The Power bricks given to knights such as Bravenwolf with the ability to Phase your body into a robotic brickalized one, Specialized ones don't Pixelize.

Phase: Literally means go through.

Coreki: (U.R.) Good Soldiers on Coreton.

Corrupted: (Empire) Evil Soldiers on Coreton.

T. Knights: Tenkai Knights.

Council: In command of political and social districts of the U.R.

 _Will Update this chapter when asked for a definition, or if I refer to something that's not easy to understand!_


	3. Never Ending Saga, Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

My journey started like most journeys, Unexpected. It happened in a blink of an eye. The destruction of thousands of planets through countless of millennia's releasing large masses of energy allowing instant transport to other planets.

But of course, I didn't know that when it happened. I was minding my own business when "Bang", IT happened, I looked all around in surprise and found myself in a grassy plain filled with animals. The animals stirred my memories of a TV show I watched. I didn't know where I was, so I decided to look around. The animals in the plain seemed like animals often referred on my planet as Pokémon.

Wait, did I introduce myself? My name is Emman, but I have many nicknames that you will hear later. At this moment I must find out what is around me. I started following the sun as it blazed across the sky.

I felt like I was hyper for some reason. I felt like I could take on the world. My brain was in overdrive. What was I doing here? Why? Am I dead? Am I the only person here? After what seemed like hours I finally stumbled upon a small village.

There were Pokémon there also, working on building huts for the village. Con-kelders were here and there. Finally I spotted some people. They waved when they saw me. Their leader welcomed me with good grace. It had surprised me when they spoke to me in English, one would think that they would've spoken something different, like Japanese, but I didn't care.

After introductions with the Mayor, whose name is Curtis E. Perez, He showed me around his city. I was very surprised by their technology, they had research stations, vehicle factories, and of course one poke ball factory. The Mayor decided to give me a hut in the city. The next day I decided to find out why I was here. I found out, from a very old and dusty book with strange runes on it, that the power of the planets were so great that they could call for help (from other planets), or build natural defenses against either a rising Evil or an Invader.

That was when I met Paul. If I had known the future back then, I would've been more careful with being friends with him. But after our chance meeting He told me about the corruptions of the local Government, and He asked me to help him overthrow it. So, I began my Journey against EVIL.

To start my quest I hired some Pokémon to help build a hut out from the city's government reach. Once it was built, I asked them to build a hut for Paul too. Together we forged our Rebel Alliance. Some Pokémon joined us too. I figured out how to arm the Pokémon with weapons, while Paul led the troops. It was truly a wonderful sight. Rattatas walked on conveyor belts that worked gears connected to tracks on tanks. They could also use their power moves to shoot through pipes. Of course any Pokémon could use the tanks. My ideas got bolder and bolder.

After a while, I had ,finally, researched and created an A.I system. But that was my mistake, creating life and taking control of it. Paul decided to give me control, while he took care of the research. My army had 12 tanks and about 20 Pokémon troops, though I had no idea how Paul had procured the army. My orders were to destroy one of the enemy's electric stations. Once I arrived at the Power Station, their defenses open fired on our ranks. I called for a retreat when they destroyed 5 of our tanks (the others were behind them).

I had made sure we left no one behind. We retreated back to our base. Paul was not disturbed by the news. He said that many times he had to retreat, but, he kept trying, and he eventually wore them down. I thought to myself, what happened to his wounded? I never saw any, so I asked him, but to no avail. So I followed him into battle, and when he retreated he left everyone to their own accord, some were even left behind!

So I confronted him about it, and he told me to keep inventing and he would take care of the army and keep things *right*. I then found out what Paul was creating… A machine that would prove no need for our army or any loss of life on our side. But I didn't like the idea of such a weapon. It looked like the star wars A-1 battle droid, but I didn't tell him that, he didn't know about star wars or anything from my planet, in fact, I don't think he even remembered that I was an alien.

When Paul returned from one of his battles I confronted him, and, because of our friendship, he listened. He promised to only use it in defense or if he needed help in battle, like if nothing would save them and they were all wounded. He wanted me to name it, so I sprained my brain for something fearsome; I then chose the name Terminator. But little did I know that it would be the most feared A.I. name in the universe.

Usually Paul would wake me for an early start to the day, but, I guess he forgot today. He wasn't tending to his army so I headed to my research tent and I immediately saw that the Terminator was gone. I couldn't believe it, Paul took the war machine!

If an army of Terminators were built, nothing could stop them! I immediately thought of the power station. I got there as quick as I could but it was already too late. Destruction and casualties (Human and Pokémon) was all I saw! And it was then when I realized my mistake. I gave Paul a Walking War Robot, and I must pay for it.

I then headed home to grab my tech and the remains of the army, I wrote a note explaining what he had done and that I would do all I could to bring him down. I then burned down my shed and tech lab, and then I headed off. I went to the village where it all started. The Mayor was thankful that I had joined his side.

He told me to assemble a force to defeat Paul. It was that day that the Strike Force was created, with me as leader. We armed ourselves (*Yes the Pokémon world has rifles and handguns*) and we set out after Paul. After 3 days of searching we finally caught up with him. He was surprised when he saw me, as He thought I had recruited more people to join the anti-corruption group. But he got mad when we told him what we were going to do. He went on to rant on how I was corrupted and that he had to set the Terminator on me. He ordered for the droid to open fire. But, we managed to shoot first, and we managed to over-power and destroy the droid. I also managed to catch Paul.

When we got back the village received us, and the Mayor gave me a starter Pokémon as a reward. We were hailed as heroes and the village wanted us to be their personal guards. We decided to take the offer, and were made protectors of the Village.

I spent most of my time, after that, training with doctors and witches of the Village and surrounding villages. I also was training my Pokémon Riolu who, I found out, was as eager to learn like me. Riolu eventually became my best friend. And now we wait for whatever happens. Just me, and the Strike Force.


	4. Never Ending Saga, Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I will try to add chapters regularly! BUT some I have not written a draft for! The starting 3-4 chapters were written down when I was younger. I will try to write some more and publish it :P Bear with me!_

Chapter 2: An Old Threat

A few years have passed since Paul was released., and I have began to worry. Not only because no-one has seen Paul, but also, I haven't aged. I still look the same as I did 5 years ago. Wow, it's been a long time.

The Strike Force still guards the city that used to be a Village. I've seen people come and go on adventures and I have often wished to be one of them. The Terminator blueprints, meanwhile, has been locked in a secret place that only the Mayor knows the location to.

 _ **A few months later!**_

I have become a Master Doctor and a trainee Magician. It's weird though, that my feeling of power has not changed… I still feel like I could take on the world! My research has brought me to develop a generation or version 1 laser beam. It super heats ,in a full charge of 10 seconds, anything it hits. Glass magnifies its power making it stronger. It is too early to issue it as a weapon for the SF, but they already have good weapons, Sub-machine guns and pistols.

I will report in again when something happens.

I am waiting.

I am here to report some grave news.

Mayor Curtis is dying.

Slowly.

And even with my skills we can't stop the disease, but I have found out (through research) that people cannot die from age here, which **I** think is cool. Anyway I am on my way to the Mayor's house.

He had taken my Terminator blueprints when we captured Paul. The Mayor wanted to make sure that Paul couldn't make more trouble! But when I go to the Mayor's house his secretary told me she was given a letter from the Mayor. She also said she had given it to one of my friends who, said he would give it to me.

So I went back to the SF HQ, and no-one there had left or had any letter for me. So we came up with an awful conclusion. Paul must have been the one who took the plans. It was too late, however, to catch him.

We would have to wait, and see.


End file.
